The New Girl
by BabyWeisie
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Yes, this is a marysue story.  
  
"What?!"  
  
A soft voice tried to comfort her. "Kimberly, I know this is sudden but..."  
  
His voice trailed off and he sat there in silence.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Being transferred to a new school. Her headmaster, Mr. Agsworth,   
  
began to speak once again.  
  
"You leave tommorow morning. And trust me Kimberly, this is for the best.I'm sure you'll  
  
love your new school" Mr. Agsworth told her reassuringly.  
  
"I still dont know why I have to leave. I'm sixteen! This is my second to last year here!"  
  
"Listen, the other school will allow you to study at a higher level. Now you run along and pack.  
  
And, dont forget to tell your friends good-bye."  
  
"Fine!" She turned on her heel and stormed out. When she reached her house room, the Destrums,  
  
she was greeted by her firends. Each of them had a look of sorrow on there face. Its was Terry   
  
who spoke up first.  
  
"We know about your transfer." She said fighting back the tears that tried to emerge from her  
  
eyes. A tear managed to escape and it rolled down her cheek.  
  
"How?! Did you guys know before I did?!" The minute she asked this question Terry lowered her  
  
head. "You guys knew and you didnt tell me?!" Now she was very angry. She stormed up to her   
  
dorm and locked the door. She changed into tight blue jean hip huggers  
  
and a white French Dressing speghetti strap tank on. She looked at her figure in her mirror.She likes  
  
her long red hair and her bust size and her bubble butt. She put on some make up and put on some gold  
  
loop earings and started to pack. In a what seemed like lifetime long half an hour she was finished and ready to go.  
  
Mr. Agsworth was waiting for her outside her common room. Her told her her ride was here waiting   
  
for her. Again he reassured her that she would like her new school. Though, he never told her what   
  
schoool she was transferring to.   
  
"Mr. Agsworth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What school am I transferring to? And where is it?"  
  
"I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No sir. You didn't."  
  
"You will be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London." Before Kim could respond,  
  
a man took her luggage and escorted her to a car that would be taking her to New York.  
  
"Mr. Agsworth, isn't to late to trasnfer? The school year has already began."  
  
"Hogwarts is allowing you to come now from my request."  
  
Kim nodded and got in the car. She was leaving Sourthern California to go to London. She sighed as the car  
  
jolted alive and they drove away. She watched everyone wave her goodbye until she could no longer see them.  
  
It took a week to get to New York. In New York she would take the airport to London and go to Kings Cross.  
  
She watched everyone in New York in awe. She looked at the many clothes store and wanted to stop but she   
  
knew she couldn't. Fianlly she reached the airport. She got on her plane and in minutes they lifted off into   
  
the night and headed for London. She checked her watch. It was ten on the dot. She closed her eyes and in  
  
minutes she was asleep. She awoke to the plane hitting the ground and coming to a stop. She was one of the last  
  
passengers off. While walking around the streets of London she came across a cute cafe and her stomach growled  
  
slightly. Since she had a little time to kill she entered the coffee shop. She got an iced caramel latte and a  
  
cinnamon danish. After a couple of she finsihed the latte and danish and headed for Diagon Alley. She walked   
  
around for a few minutes and found the Leaky Cauldron. She walked in and went straight to Diagon Alley.   
  
Thats when she remembered about Meghan. Meghan was her friend who transferred to Hogwarts two years ago.   
  
Just yesterday she got a letter from Meghan telling her she would meet her in the robe shop. Excitedly she  
  
walked into the robe shop and immediately saw Meghan. After hugging and admiring each others fashion they   
  
looked for robes that fit Kim.  
  
"Here!! This should fit!" Meghan told Kim and handed her the outfit.  
  
"Ok! I'll try it on!" Kim took the outift and a couple minutes later came out and modeled the outfit that fit  
  
perfectly. She purchased seven pairs of the outfit. While talking to Meghan Kim accidently ran into a boy.  
  
"Oh! Im sorry! Are you alright?!" The boy turned around to face her.  
  
"Yeah. Im fine."  
  
He was cute and somehow looked familiar. He had green eyes, messy black hair...and then she saw it. The lighting  
  
shaped scar on his forhead.  
  
"Your...Your Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yeah. That would be me. You must now be from around here. You have an accent."  
  
"Yeah. I'm from California. My names Kim."  
  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you Kim. How I take you.....oh. Hi Meghan." He blushed for he hadn't noticed Meghan  
  
standing next to Kim until just now.  
  
"Hi Harry." She smiled at him and tried hard not to blush. She couldn't help it though. She thought he was so cute   
  
and desperately wished he would ask her out.  
  
"So...you guys wanna go for ice cream??" Harry asked polietly.  
  
"Sure!" The girls said in unison. When they entered the ice cream parlor the girls ordered plain strawberry ice cream while   
  
Harry got chocolate. They ate their ice cream and headed out to go King Cross. They had an hour to get there so there was pleanty   
  
of time. Besides, it wasn't very far away. They could take a cab and be there in half the time. While walking back to the Leaky Cauldron  
  
Kim stopped at the pet shop and looked in through the window.  
  
"Aw! Look! Aren't they cute?" She pointed toward some kittens.  
  
"yeah. They are. Um..I need some owl food. I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron" Harry told the girls. They nodded and headed off. They waited  
  
in there for ten minutes when Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. he was carrying a pet carrier.  
  
"Here. This is for you." He handed the carrier to Kim. She looked inside the carrier and saw a cute sleeping grey and white kitten.  
  
"Oh my god! Its so cute! Thank you!" She hugged Harry for about a minute then looked at her kitten again. Harry blushed deeply when she hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ An Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim felt stupid being the only girl at the front of all the house tables. Then that weird hat that one of the teachers, um...what was her name?...  
  
oh! Right! Ms. McGonagall....the hat started to talk. and it said something a little like this:  
  
I am an amazing hat,  
  
I know about this and that,  
  
What house in which you belong,  
  
I will tell you at the end of this song,  
  
Is Gryffindor the house for you,  
  
they are brave and daring,  
  
what about Slytherin,  
  
who are cunning and quick witted,  
  
or Ravenclaw,  
  
who are wise and kind,  
  
or is Hufflepuff where you belong,  
  
Hufflepuff are true and unafraid of toil,  
  
For I know where you belong for I am the   
  
Shorting Hat who sees all,  
  
Theres nothing in your head I cant see,  
  
so try me on and Ill tell you where you ought to be!  
  
Kim sat on the stool and put the hat gently on her head. Then the hat began to speak again.  
  
"Hm...Yes....you have a very unique mind. You very outgoing and smart and quick witted. You are always up for a challenge and always have a goal in which  
  
you reach...you'd be quite a delight to teach...but what house is for you? This even troubles me...but I do belive....its is... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted  
  
and the whole Gryffindor house stood up and appluaded. The others houses applauded polietly and Kim walked over to the house and sat down next to Harry.   
  
"Hey Kim. Oh! These are my friends Rona nd Hermione." Harry pointed at his two friends.  
  
"Hi!" She smiled at them. They both said hi back and then food appeared on the large plates in front of their plates. Kim looked quite surprised by this for at   
  
her other school they ordered their food. Quietly she ate looking around at everyone. Then people slowly started to introduce themselves. Before she knew it,   
  
she was friedns with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Samantha. Her and her new friends chattered all through dinner until finally Kim headed for bed. Her new friends  
  
begged her to stay a little while longer and tell them about New York and California, but Kim insisted on going to bed. Reluctently her friends let her go off to bed.  
  
While laying in bed in her pajamas, Kim smiled to herself and though about her new school. Her old headmaster was right. She did like this school.  
  
Author's Note: Ok... So now you know about the new girl! There will be more to come soon. Please reveiw!Bye! 


	2. The Valentine

Hey guys! This chapter two! In the last one I had a few misspellings. Sorry about that. I guess I was going fast than  
  
I knew. Anyways. Read on to find out what happens next! And thank you all for those reviews. I really enjoyed reading  
  
them and having you tell me what you think. And if you dont like my story then fine. Dont review trashing it. To those   
  
of you who like my story. Cool/  
  
~*~*~*~*~* A month later~*~*~*~~*~ (FYI: It would now be Feburary. Sorry about skipping ahead. But nothing happened that you'd find interesting)  
  
Kim sighed and doodled on a peice of parchment that should of had notes on it. Though, this was potions were talking about.  
  
Potions, as Kim found out the hard way, is very dull and boring. Finally class was over! She packed her potions supplies as   
  
quickly as possible and headed for the door. Finally! She was out of class and had one hour to whatever she liked. Harry   
  
eventually caught up with her and they went outside and sat under a tree with Ron and Hermione.The boys ,of course, discussed  
  
Quidditch while Hermione constantly tried to bring up homework and tests.  
  
"Hermione, for once will you stop talking about homework and tests?! Thats all you ever think let alone talk about! Why dont   
  
you talk about shopping like a normal girl?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "Homework and tests are important. And I.." Ron cut her off.  
  
"happen to find tests rather enjoyable. We know. We know. You've told us a million times. But please, for once talk about something  
  
other than homework!"   
  
"Why dont you and Harry talk about something other than quidditch?" Hermione backsassed.  
  
Ron glared at her, but made no response. Instead, he sat there with a look of defeat on his face. Lavender then walked into the common  
  
room and plopped downon the sofa.  
  
"Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Lavender said to them with a smile. Ron started to blush uncontrollably. Harry jerked his head at her   
  
acknowleding he heard her and sees her. Lavender started blushing and slightly giggled.  
  
"Heh..hey Lavender." Ron finally managed to say still blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"So....Valentine's day is tommorow. I love valentines day. But that my personal opinion. How about you guys?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I kinda like it." Harry Said.  
  
"I love Valentines day!" Hermione said rather giddy.  
  
"I love it to." Kim said to get her two sence in. Ron didnt respond to this topic. He was looking at Lavender and admiring her   
  
unearthly beauty. He loved her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited about something....he just loved  
  
her. Finally he snappedback to reality and pretended he knew what everyone was tlaking about when really he had no clue. When   
  
everyone started laughing, he to laugh not even knowing the joke or what was funny. He then though about he stupid he must have  
  
looked sitting there with a fixed stare then laughing when everyone else laughed.Once again he found himself daydreaming...and he   
  
day dream went a little something like this:  
  
Ron and Lavender where sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. Ron neatly set up the picnic him and Lavender  
  
where having under the tree. He gazed into her gorgeous sparkling eyes. Oh how he longed to touch her soft skin and kiss her full lips,  
  
but he retained himself as best as possible. They ate lunch under the tree with romantic candlight. The scent of lavender and vanilla  
  
candles was soothing and set the mood. Everything was going perfect. For dessert Ron pulled out chocolate dipped strawberries fully  
  
aware that they were Lavenders favorite dessert. She giggled and smiled at Ron. She grabbed one and fed it to Ron. At that moment Ron  
  
managed to snap out of his day dream and come back to reality and wipe the drool that was running down his face. he checked his watch.  
  
Its has midnight. Tired, Ron slumped up the stairs and to bed. He changed into his pajamas and crawled in his and was soon asleep dreaming  
  
who else, Lavender Brown. Following his lead, the rest of them went to bed as well. Harry lingered behind and made sure everyone was asleep  
  
and pulled out a single white rose. Kim was hot in her room. She went over to window and pulled its open it up nice and wide. She felt the soft  
  
cool breeze brush against her body and play with her hair. She inhaled deeply and let it out with a slight sigh. She yawned finally feeling how  
  
tired she really was wash over her body. Overcome with this wave of tiredness, she crawled into her down feather bed and drifted off into a peaceful  
  
slumber. Making sure no one was aorund, Harry opened the common room window and mounted his broom. Slowly and quietly he flyed to Kim's bedroom.  
  
He softly lowered himself into her room. A few strands of hair fell into Kim's sleeping face and Harry gently brushed them away and tucked the hair  
  
behind her ear. He smile to himself like he had just made a big accomplishment. He then pulled out the white rose and placed by Kim's alarm clock on  
  
her nightstand. He didn't leave a note or any type of clue that would tip her off that he had left the rose. He re-mounted his broom and flew back to  
  
the common room. He shut the window and climbed up the stairs to his room. While lying in bed he though about Kim waking on Valentine's day morning   
  
and finding a single white rose laying on her nightstand. And with that though dwelling in his mind, he fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Ok! There it is! What did you think?! Well how about letting me know?! Please review!! Thanks!!  
  
hey, this chapter isn't over...but I've gotten so amny bad reviews that Im changing my mind about finishing it. Tell me your opinion on wether I should continue writing or quit. Thank you! 


End file.
